L'Amour Lloyd
by dollfacex3
Summary: Zelos Wilder says that he can woo anyone. So Sheena bets that he can't be able to woo this person - Lloyd Irving. But what happens when Zelos really does fall for him?
1. Una

**Summary**: Zelos believes he can woo anyone… so Sheena tells him to "woo" Lloyd. What happens when he actually falls for him? What happens when Sheena falls for him as well?

**Author's Note**: So this is my first Tales of Symphonia fanfiction… I had an account before, probably like 2 or 3 years ago… but I forgot the username… =( yes, so sad… But I recently just went through the game Tales of Symphonia again and I realized how much I love the game. ^_^ hee hee. So I came back to making fanfictions, like my nerdy self did before. Haha. I love Zelos incredibly, which is why he is the main character…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story itself! =]

* * *

"Oh, he's so cute! Oh, I love him! Oh, Zelos, Zelos, Zelos, Zelos!" Sheena said in a high-pitched voice, mocking the girls they encountered in Meltokio. They were all so annoying. She didn't mind the items they received for free, but when they were smiling and practically throwing themselves all over him, it drove her nuts.

Genis narrowed his eyed toward the red-headed Chosen. "This is exactly why he is full of himself… because all these girls throw themselves on him…"

The group were leaving Meltokio when Colette suddenly because ill, so they decided to set up camp. While they were leaving Meltokio, three girls came up to Zelos and flirted with him nonstop, which caused Sheena to be frustrated. She had been practically talking about it all day, to now, when they were setting up the campfire.

Zelos approached the group, wondering what Sheena was so frustrated about. He then heard the words "… ugh Zelos…he thinks he's so cool… he can't woo EVEYBODY with his looks…" when he jumped into the conversation.

"Excuse me, my voluptuous hunny, but I, the Great Zelos Wilder, am perfectly capable of wooing anyone. Just look at this hair! These eyes! This body!!"

Genis narrowed his eyes once again, and Zelos called him a brat before he could add a smart comment. A devious plan then came into Sheena's mind. Yes, it was perfect!!!

"You say you can woo ANYONE?" she said, turning to Zelos with a scary look on her face.

"Yea. What of it?"

"So then, If I bet that you couldn't woo someone, would you prove me wrong?"

"Of course! No one can withstand my powers. I could make someone fall head over heels in love with me."

"Then woo…. Lloyd."

"Lloyd?! He's a guy!"

"I know that! But you said anybody. But of course if you can't do it…"

Oh, the Great Zelos Wilder did not like those four words…. "you can't do it…" He hated those words with a passion. So he opened his big mouth.

"Of course I could do it! He's not even a challenge! I could make him fall for me, hands down!!!"

(Gulp.)

"Ok then. If you say so… If you lose, you do whatever I say." Sheena said, laughing.

Zelos couldn't believe he just said that. Gah, how could he just have said that? First, he wasn't even gay. And secondly, why would he want to woo Lloyd?

But it was too late. His pride was too great for him to take back his words.

Zelos sat in his room, thinking about his stupidity. _How could I have bet to do that? Damn this pride. But however, if I do win, I can get Sheena to do whatever I want… and then I could… heh heh heh…. _

Dirty thoughts consumed the Chosen's mind. Then again, what doesn't?

_Ok, so it's not like I'm really gay. And Lloyd will understand. He can get in on a little bit of the action too… But when will I start this devious plan? And how?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ok guys, where are we headed?" Collette asked.

Zelos thought for a little bit. It would be hard to "woo" Lloyd if they were out fighting and on a journey. Maybe if they at his mansion… just maybe…

"Yo, Collette!" he said.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean, you do look a little drained… Maybe we should rest in a more comforting place… say… my house?"

Lloyd, in his usual "caring about Collette mode" suddenly saw her looking "drained."

"Yeah, I think he's right Collette… we should rest for a day or two. Your health is more important," said Lloyd.

"But guys, I'm fine. Really," Collette said.

"C'mon, us Chosen's gotta stick together!" Zelos exclaimed, trying not to sound as fake as possible.

"Ok," Collette finally said, "I'm sorry to be such a burden." (Succumbs to peer pressure once again…)

* * *

So the group was in Meltokio once again, with women all over Zelos. Sheena, of course, was frustrated, but secretly laughed inside because she would be getting her revenge. She knew Zelos wouldn't be able to woo Lloyd. He obviously liked Collette. And Lloyd wasn't gay. Plus, Zelos had no idea how to woo a man. All the odds were against him.

"Ok hunnies, I have to go off to my lavish mansion! Ta ta for now!" He exclaimed, with little hearts in his eyes. The girls seemed to swoon as he walked away.

Finally, the group reached his mansion and got comfortable in his home. Zelos then made his first move of attack.

"I'm having the other rooms renovated, so each of us is going to have to share a room. So um… Presea and Collette… Raine and Genis… Regal and Sheena... and lastly, me and my Bud!"

Sheena narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was planning to make the first move.

"Whatever you say… Zelos," she said, knowing that his plan would fail.

* * *

_Gah! How am I supposed to seduce him?? Do I… approach him like a girl…..?_

"Is something wrong Zelos?"

"Eep! Ah… Ah… Hello, my voluptuous hunny."

"What?" Lloyd said, with a confused look on his face.

"You are an epitome of beauty."

"Excuse me? Are you drunk or something?"

"Surely you do not realize your own beauty?"

"RAINE!!! ZELOS IS DRUNK!!!" Lloyd yelled, trying to get away from Zelos.

_Crap. Of course this wouldn't work. I can't approach him like a girl._

"Haha… I was just kidding, Bud. Just trying to provide a little comic relief."

Lloyd gave his friend a strange look. "Umm… okay…"

Then an idea popped into Zelos' head. _Wait… he likes Collette… so what if I ACT LIKE COLLETTE?_

Zelos walked toward the window, then "tripped" over twin air. "Ooops!" he said, in the girliest "Collette" voice he could possible.

Lloyd ran over to Zelos. "Are you ok?"

_Yes… its working!_

"Hee hee, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Oh. I don't know. I'm sorry."

Lloyd gave his friend a strange look, once again. "Ok… uh… just go to bed. I swear, you must be drunk or something…."

Zelos got up, and got into his bed. _Darn… so it didn't work. Crap._

"Say… Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about Collette? I mean, it's so obvious you like each other. So out with it. What about her just… you know… makes you like her?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Oh. Nothing, just curiosity."

"To be honest… I don't know. There's just something about Collette that…" Lloyd started scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm… ok. I understand. Night."

Lloyd looked at his friend as he turned over and put the covers on. _What is wrong with Zelos??? _He thought.

* * *

Zelos felt something touch his face. He opened his eyes to see…

"Lloyd? What the heck are you doing?"

Lloyd had a serious look on his face. He was stroking Zelos' face, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh… Zelos… I just can't hide my feelings anymore….."

"Huh?"

"The way you were just like Collette… it just made me… made me fall for you… The way your long hair just … oh…. Zelos… KISS ME!"

Lloyd puckered up, moving closer and closer to Zelos' lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zelos woke up. For real this time. He looked around, and saw Lloyd on the other bed. _ Thank god that was just a dream… This stupid bet has me going crazy…. I'm gonna go use the bathroom._

Zelos hopped out of bed, in his usual attire he wore when he was in bed (shirtless with some pants, ooohh la la ^_^). He walked out into the darkness, and bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it!"

It was Sheena.

"Oh, its you my hunny. How are you?"

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere! And don't even think about making any moves!"

"Fiesty as ever, I likey."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

She then turned on the light to further assure him no moves would be made, then saw his "attire." She blushed at the sight of his chest.

"Oh, you like, huh?" Zelos said, with a smile on his face.

"NO!" Sheena retorted. "You haven't even got Lloyd to like you," she said, bringing up the bet to hide her embarrassment.

"Ah.. ah… I'm letting him warm up to me, that's all. I don't wanna hurt the poor boy's feelings when I tell him it's a bet."

Sheena narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you say…" she said, and started walking away. She then almost slipped and fell, and then…

"Are you ok?" Zelos had grabbed Sheena by the waist, preventing her from falling.

"Ah, let go of me! I'm fine!"

Sheena walked into her bedroom, her face bright red. _Why… am I blushing? I'm not falling for that stupid Chosen, am I? Ugh… crap! Does that mean… he really is able to woo anyone?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note**: Ah, so a chapter done. I decided to make it nice and long for you guys. So… the question is… will I have the prevailing couple as Sheena x Zelos? Or will it be Lloyd x Zelos? ^-^ Ah, even I don't know. But they're both cute couples XD But I hope you all like it so far… so review my loves, and I will thank your reviews as I get them…

Little Tidbits – I'm replaying the game to try and have the best relationship with Zelos, but I don't have him yet . So right now it's Kratos…. And I heard that Mithos takes over the body of the person you have the best relationship with at that one part… (you know what I'm talkin bout… rite?) So I'm trying to see what will happen if he takes over Zelos' body! That would be sooo funny! Lol.


	2. Due

**Author's Note:** Ah, so here we are once again! Another chapter… another day. =] So, in this chapter my goal is to make a couple prevail. But who will it be… Sheena x Zelos… or Zelos x Lloyd? Who knows lol… And I've kinda always thought – who would be the man in the relationship? Haha, I think Zelos would be a tease, and Lloyd probably the man… Idk y O_o I hope I don't have to change the rating either, cuz it might get a little more… "romantic" in this chapter. NO, not like that. But I may make this a lemon, if that's what your hearts really desire =]

**P.S**: I realized something horrible ;_; Someone has a story… like mine… and I had no idea. Same plot, different details. Boo hoo, I thought I was so original! Ughhh…

* * *

"Is everyone ready to continue on the journey?" Raine asked, after they had gone to the nearest item shop and bought some goods.

Zelos frowned. In the past two days, he was unable to "woo" Lloyd and got nowhere in even becoming close to getting to even liking him. He should have known what he was getting into from the start, his damn pride just made him want to prove Sheena wrong.

"Yea! Let's do this!" Lloyd said, as energetic as ever.

The group decided to head the Flanoir, which was near a seal they needed Sheena to form a pact with. After a while, they became tired and decided to rest at the inn. Zelos found this to be a problem, because he didn't know how he was going to get paired up with Lloyd in a room again. But, luck was in turn for Zelos Wilder, because Lloyd was the night watch.

So then, he decided to put his plan into action…

"Hey Bud! You cold?"

"Zelos? What are you doing out here so late? You should be sleeping."

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to check up… on _you._"

"Huh?"

Zelos walked up to the swordsman. He got very close to him and made the cutest puppy dog eyes he could.

"Zelos… have you been drinking again…"

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been acting really funny."

_Ugh. I'm just gonna give up! There's no way I can woo this guy!_

"Ah, it's nothing. This journey has probably just gotten the better of me… I mean… It's just been so hard."

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like people care about me just because I'm the Chosen. I think that if I wasn't, then people wouldn't really give a crap about me. I mean, I probably wouldn't have even met you if I wasn't the Chosen…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked, "Don't think you're a burden to us. You've actually helped us. A lot, Zelos, and you know it! And I'm glad that I met you."

Zelos seemed a little bit shocked by this. "Really? I mean, you trust me and all?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I was just forced into this because I was supposed to keep tabs on you… but then I became known as a traitor in Meltokio, so it was kinda like I was forced to stay with you guys…. I didn't think you would start trusting me like that."

"Of course I trust you Zelos. You're my friend… our friend."

"Heh, you're right… I don't know why I started thinking like that… So what are you gonna do after this?"

"After… this?"

"When this is all over, this 'regenerating the world' thing."

"I think…" Lloyd paused for a minute, "I want to go on a journey to get rid of all the Expheres."

"Really? There you go again Bud, with all your goodness."

"I'm serious. And I want you to come with me."

"Me?"

"Yea, you. I told you, I trust you."

"Well, I should be getting back now… I'm pretty beat."

Zelos then tripped. Lloyd grabbed him. But, Lloyd must have underestimated Zelos' weight because they both fell…

* * *

Collette woke up, looking at the other side of the room where Zelos _was _laying before. She then realized that he was gone. _I wonder where he went… It did seem like something was wrong with him… _she thought, getting out of bed and putting on a parka to investigate outside.

She walked outside, seeing the sight of the beautiful snow. She looked around, then saw the sight of bright red hair.

"Ah???"

She saw the tall, older man on top of Lloyd's body, both of them staring into each other's eyes. She wondered why they were on top of each other… and then she witnessed it. Zelos bent down and kissed Lloyd. On the lips….

Collette's mouth dropped wide open. She gasped, and backed away. And in all of her clumsiness, tripped and fell backwards. Zelos heard the noise, and immediately took his lips away from Lloyd's.

"Wait.. it's not what you…"

Collette got up quickly, and ran into the inn. Zelos sighed, then looked at Lloyd. He was a deep red, with an angry look on his face.

"WHAT…. THE HELL… ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lloyd pushed Zelos off him, and then ran into the inn. Zelos watched him in disbelief. _Why… did I do that?_

"Collette, wait!" Lloyd yelled, running into the room he was in by himself.

"Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw," Collette said, looking down onto the floor.

"It was an accident," Lloyd said, "Zelos tripped and fell on me, and then it happened, you just walked out at the wrong time Collette, I promise!"

"Oh, uhm… okay. I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For thinking that.. you know…. Uh… Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you dork. I understand where you would think that from. It's okay."

"Hehe. Sorry. Uh, Lloyd?"

"Yea?"

"Can… Can I stay here for a little while with you?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Thanks, Lloyd."

Zelos sighed. He wondered what got the better of him to make him do that. He didn't think it was because of the bet… he had already given up on that. And he knew not to make a move like that so quickly, even on a girl. Was he just thinking without acting?

"Gah! I'm so stupid!"

But then he wondered… why did he like it?

* * *

Lloyd awoke, next to Collette's bedside. The first thought on his mind however, was Zelos. He wanted questions answered… like… Why did he kiss him? His thoughts raced back to last night. He then thought about how red he was. Zelos probably thought he was red from anger, but it was opposite from that… he was actually embarrassed. And… he did kind of like it. But he couldn't admit that to Collette. Besides, Zelos seemed almost feminine, there was nothing wrong with that… was there? He then concluded that he probably liked it because Zelos seemed more like a girl to him than a guy.

Collette then awoke, her blue eyes staring deeply into Lloyd's.

"Lloyd..? You stayed here all night?"

"Yeah…" Lloyd said, his mind still on Zelos.

"I'm so sorry! You didn't have to! But thank you…"

"It's ok, but I'm gonna go now…"

"Oh… okay…"

Lloyd left the room, thinking about what he was going to do when he saw Zelos again. But then, to his worst fear, he didn't have time to think. He bumped right into Zelos.

Zelos had just got right out of the shower, with nothing but a towel on. His body and hair were still glistening wet. Lloyd blushed a crimson red, the same as last night.

"Uh… sorry…" Lloyd said, looking down, and was about to walk away before Zelos grabbed his hand.

"Hey Bud.. let's talk real quick…"

Collette opened the door and peeked out. She saw the two, then made a suspicious face.

"About what?"

"Last night… you know."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lloyd, you can't avoid it. We both know what happened."

"Why – Why did you kiss me?"

"Shhh! People are still sleeping Lloyd. C'mon, let's go to my room."

Collette watched as the two went into the room and closed the door shut.

"What… what is going on with those two?"

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?" Lloyd asked, trying his best to sustain an angry look on his face. To be honest, Lloyd was confused. Very confused. He couldn't understand why Zelos kissed him, why he reacted the way he did, why he didn't want it to stop.

"Lloyd…"

"WHY? WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?" Lloyd screamed, lunging at Zelos.

"Woah! Chill bud, just chill!"

"WHY?"

Zelos grabbed Lloyd by the hands to restrain him. "Lloyd… I don't know why I did. Ok? I'm sorry."

"How can you just say that! Were you just toying with me? Cuz it's not funny, Zelos!"

"No… I wasn't toying with you…. I really meant it."

"Wha--?"

"Lloyd. I told you, I don't know why I did it. But it just felt right, okay? I just needed to get that off my chest… and apologize to you."

Zelos grabbed Lloyd, and gave him a hug. Lloyd then became aware of his surroundings. Aware that Zelos was still… pretty much naked with just a towel around him. And that he was still wet, and pressed to his chest. His face turned crimson red, once again. And it seemed Zelos realized it too, for her quickly moved Lloyd away from his chest.

"Ah… Zelos…"

Before Lloyd knew it once again, a kiss was put right on his lips. He didn't deny it, though he didn't fully accept it either. Finally, he felt Zelos' tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Lloyd was about to accept, when finally….

_Knock, knock knock._

The two separated quickly.

"Uh… yeah, who is it?" Zelos asked.

"It's me… Colette."

"Oh, yes, my beautiful angel." Zelos opened the door for Collette, who looked just as suspicious as ever. "What is it, my cool beauty?"

"I… I was just wondering where Lloyd went. He left so suddenly."

"Oh, he's right here. Me and my Bud were just having a talk. You can have him back, my sweet little Collette!" he said, pushing Lloyd out the door.

"Is something the matter?" Lloyd asked Collette once Zelos shut the door.

"Ah… it's nothing…" She said, noticing how Lloyd's hair and clothes were slightly wet, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

Collette walked into Sheena's room when she was done talking to Lloyd. "Sheena… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Uh… I saw Lloyd… and Zelos… uh…"

"What?"

"Kissing… yesterday. And they looked… like they liked each other. And this morning they were in Zelos' room for a while… and I just can't stand it… because…"

"Oh… crap! This means Zelos won the bet…"

"Bet? What do you mean?"

"Ah…" Sheena stopped, realizing what this meant. She was going to have to explain this to Collette… this was going to cause some problems.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bleh! So… The Lloyd x Zelos prevails in this chapter =) But you never know how it will end! And how will Collette react when she hears about the bet?


	3. Tre

**Author's Note: **Chapter Three! ^-^ Yippie well I don't really know what will happen in this chapter, I always type off the top of my head. To me, its just not as fun to write it on paper, then type it, then revise it… lol. I always just write for fun… but yeah, on to the story. Oh, in case you were wondering who the group was in the first chapter, it was Genis and Raine…

P.S – I'm only posting chapters up fast cuz im bored and can't sleep!

* * *

"What? A bet?" Collette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhm… Don't get mad! But I made a bet with Zelos… that he wouldn't be able to get Lloyd to like him! Funny, huh?" Sheena said, hoping it didn't sound as bad as she thought.

"But Sheena, that's horrible. What happens if Lloyd does end up liking Zelos? And then he finds out Zelos was just toying with him?" she asked, obviously unhappy.

"But, Lloyd isn't gay, so what's the problem? I doubt that Zelos would actually be able to do it. You're probably just imagining things."

"Uh.. yeah. You're probably right," Collette said, feeling foolish, "I'm sorry to get mad at you like that Sheena."

"It's ok," Sheena said, hoping that she was right.

* * *

Lloyd sat down on his bed. _Not again… what the heck is happening? Zelos kissed me again… and I almost kissed him back! What's wrong with me? If Collette hadn't knocked on the door… I don't know what would have happened! _

He sighed and laid on his bed. _This is all so confusing. Do I… like Zelos?_

Little did Lloyd know, the red-head was also thinking about him in his room as well. Zelos laid on his bed, still with just a towel on. _Crap! I did it again… I apologize… then kiss him? _

_

* * *

  
_

"Lloyd!"

"…"

"Lloyd!"

"Huh, what?" Lloyd said, turning to Genis' full attention.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since we left the inn."

The group was now on a boat, on their way to Altamaria to pick up Regal. He had left a while ago when he said he had some "unfinished business" to do. Of course, no one knew what that really was, and they weren't going to ask. Regal was a man of mystery, anyway. Raine was clinging to the edge of the boat, trying her best to not look like she was in fear.

"No, I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind…" he said, averting his eyes toward Zelos.

Zelos was standing on another side of the boat, his back facing Lloyd. Lloyd watched him as his red hair blew softly in the wind. He felt his face glow a deep red.

"Lloyd?"

"Ah… what?"

"Why are you so red?"

"Oh, no reason! I was just thinkin…"

"You've been doing a lot of that lately… thinking about Collette? Heh heh heh…"

"Uh… yeah.." Lloyd said, not wanting to mention who he'd really been thinking of.

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her Lloyd?"

"…Because I like someone else…" Lloyd said, not realizing what he was saying out loud.

"Whhaaaat?" Genis said, causing everyone to look at him strangely. Except Raine, who was still clinging to the edge of the ship.

"Shut it, Genis!" He said, covering his mouth while everyone was turned away.

"You like someone else…? Who?" Genis asked.

"Ok… um… _hypothetically _let's say you liked someone else. But you didn't know what to tell them. But at the same time I liked another person. What would you do?" Lloyd asked.

"Well," Genis said, "I think about who I liked more. Then I would tell them," Genis said, thinking that Lloyd was talking about Sheena. He always secretly thought that they liked each other. It was obvious that she liked him, the way she got so flustered around him.

"Ok. Thanks Genis… And keep this a secret, ok?"

"Alright…"

"Finally… We're off that thing…"

"Are you ok, Professor?" Lloyd asked, seeing how pale her face was.

"I'm fine. Now we just need to find Regal."

The group were at Altamaria, and while they were there, decided to do a bit of relaxing. Actually, Zelos decided it, and kind of forced the group. So they were at the beach, relaxing. While Lloyd wasn't looking and was talking to Collette, he approached Sheena.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" he asked her.

"Yea, sure. What is it?"

"Well… I was just talking to Lloyd… and he told me that he liked you."

"Huh?? What?" Sheena said, becoming bright red, "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything though. He told me not to tell anyone."

"Oh, ok," Sheena said.

When Genis walked away, Sheena turned a deep red. _He… likes me???_

On the other side of the beach, Collette and Lloyd were having a discussion.

"I'm sorry for acting so weird yesterday, Lloyd… I can't believe I thought that…"

"It's ok, Z… I mean, Collette. It's understandable that you would think that."

"Hee hee. I'm sorry."

"You're such a dork," Lloyd said, used to her repetitive apologies.

"It's so beautiful today… to think that if you guys hadn't saved me… I wouldn't be able to see this right now… I wouldn't have been able to even talk to you guys…"

"Why are you thinking about that now?"

"I don't know… I'm just so grateful… so grateful that you helped me Lloyd…"

"Collette…"

"I just… want us to be together Lloyd…"

"We will be together… I'm with you right now aren't I?" Lloyd said, misunderstanding what she was saying.

Collette smiled. _Thank you… Lloyd._

_

* * *

  
_

The group decided to stay at the hotel in Altamaria after a long day. However, since the hotel was so big, they each got their own rooms, instead of sharing with one another like they usually did. And since they had a lot more money than they thought, they were able to afford it. Sheena lay in her bed, thinking about what Genis had just told her. She was so happy… she had a crush on Lloyd for a while, ever since that one time in Luin…

"_You're actually pretty cute."_

That's what she remembered him saying. The look on Collette's face was kind of priceless, however. She giggled thinking about it. She remembered she was fighting with Collette for Lloyd's affection, because she had a even bigger crush on her than she did now. But now, when Genis told her what he truly felt about her, those feelings started to come back.

_But what does he like about me? _She thought, going up to the mirror.

She looked at her reflection… her ninja clothes, her black hair and brown eyes. She didn't think she was that special compared to Collette… Collette, she was pretty much every guy's dream. Blonde hair, blue eyes, innocent and sweet… what else would a guy want?

She then thought about Zelos. She also did, have a tiny crush on him as well. Not as much as Lloyd however. She thought about what attracted her to Zelos… and she couldn't pinpoint it. _I have to talk to Zelos… and tell him to forget about this whole stupid bet. But… Collette told me they were kissing… but after she explained the whole situation to me, it did kind of seem like just an accident. So I won't worry about it…_

She walked away from the mirror, going up to Zelos' door, deciding to just tell him that the deal was off. _It's now or never… _she told herself, preparing to take anything Zelos tried to dish out.

"Zelos? Are you awake?" She knocked on the door softly, then opened it.

Zelos looked up from his bed, then got up. "What is it my voluptuous hunny?" he asked. Sheena sighed.

"Look, about the bet we made…"

"Oh yes, the bet. Scared you're gonna looooseee?"

"Ugh! No! It's just…"

"What?"

"I think that it's not fair to Lloyd if we mess with him like this. I mean, imagine if, **somehow**, you did make him fall in love with you? Wouldn't it be harsh if you just told him this was all one big huge joke? Imagine how he'd feel?"

"Oh, my darling Sheena. I think you're just scared because I'm this close to having Lloydie in my hands."

"N-no! Do you even understand anything I'm saying?!"

"I understand… I understand that you're scared of losing a bet, Sheena."

"No…" she took a step toward the Chosen… and tripped over her own feet. (She's seeming more and more like Collette… but she's clumsy, eh?)

Zelos grabbed her quickly, before she could fall. "Ah…" she said, blushing deeply, "Let go of me!"

"I just saved you… I mean you **are **falling for me now, aren't you my sweet little hunny?"

"Would… you… QUIT IT!" she said, smacking him.

"Owww! Sheena! My face… Owwie…" he said, turning around and pretending to be hurt.

"Zelos… I'm sorry…" she said, approaching him.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and putting his face close to hers. EXTREMLY close. "Now my hunny, why would you want to call off this bet when I'm _soooo _close? In fact, I think I'm even wooing you as a bonus…"

"Get off, you pervert!" Sheena said, trying to wriggle out of Zelos' grip, though blushing a crimson red.

"Okay, Okay. I'll call off the bet," he said, letting go of her.

"Well at least you understand."

"…But it won't be my fault if he throws himself on me."

"Haha… Like he would do that. But really, thanks. This whole bet thing was stupid in the first place."

"Oh Sheena! I could never hurt Lloydie!" Zelos said, hugging Sheena tightly.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I can feel the love here!"

Zelos stopped hugging Sheena, but still held on to her. _She's actually kinda cute when she's not trying to murder me… _Zelos thought, looking at the black-haired ninja. He thought about when they first met, when she had come to Meltokio with her father to discuss something. He remembered when she had to wait at his house because something was going on in the castle. He also remembered he had asked her a question.. – _Wanna go out? _– and she had no idea what it meant.

"_Sure…?" she had replied, confused._

"_Do ya know what people go out do?" he had asked her._

"_What?"_

"_They kiss! Liiiikkkeeee… THIS!" he had exclaimed, giving her a big, fat sloppy kiss on the lips like he had seen adults do._

"_Ewwww!" she screamed, slapping the boy and wiping her lips. "If that's what going out is, I don't wanna do it with you, pervie!"_

Zelos laughed, thinking of the incident.

"What's so funny?" Sheena asked, looking at Zelos as if he was crazy.

"I was just remembering when we first met," he said.

"Ugh. Please! Don't remind me! I don't wanna remember how soggy and nasty your lips were."

"You loved it, don't deny it," Zelos said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever!"

"What about if I gave you one now?" Zelos said surprising the ninja.

"What?"

"You know, a kiss. Like I gave you one when we were kids."

"Don't even think-.." before Sheena could finish, Zelos' lips were planted to hers. She went in complete and utter shock. _Do I deny it? Or do I accept it? I like Lloyd, but I kinda like Zelos… Agh! What do I do???_

Zelos then abruptly stopped. "I'm… sorry…" he said, then ran off and left the room, leaving Sheena standing there. _What the heck? Why would he kiss me, then run off? …Ugh! Stupid Chosen!_

_

* * *

  
_

Zelos sat outside the hotel, near the beach where they had stayed in the afternoon. He laid on the sand, thinking. _Why the heck did I just go kissing Sheena?_ He thought. He knew he had feelings for Lloyd, and also harbored some sort of feelings for Sheena as well… He sighed. _Life is just so complicated…_

He then heard footsteps, and got up. He saw Collette walking toward the beach. "Hey Zelos… you can't sleep either?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh. Me too."

"Say, Collette…"

"Yes?"

"I need some advice. What would you do if you liked two people at the same time?"

Collette thought hard about who he could be talking about. She concluded that one could be Sheena… but the other she had no idea. Sheena had convinced her that nothing could be going on with him and Lloyd, and she seemed to conclude that it wasn't him. And it couldn't be little Presea. _Does he like… Sheena? He does always look at her… and he seems to treat her different than the other girls that he flirts with…_

"Well, it depends on who you like more… why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason."

"Ok. Well I'm going to head in now. Try and get some sleep, ok Zelos?"

"Of course, my cute little angel."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, so much drama, eh? Zelos likes Lloyd, and Lloyd likes Zelos, but Zelos also likes Sheena, but Sheena also likes Lloyd as well as Zelos, and Collette likes Lloyd! Lol… you weren't excepting that, huh? And all this over a stupid bet! Lol. Well I'm drained… later ^-^ But before I leave, its thankie review time!

_Tales of Smash – _Oooh, yea I know. I kinda feel like she's OOC because shes TOO suspicious lol and like angry in a kinda "stay away from lloyd" jealousy. O.O

_Silhouette Saloon_ – Thankie my love ^-^ And you never know which way it will go…. Lol muwhahahahahahaahahahahahahaha! O_o


	4. Quattro

**Author's Note: **So I'm finally on Chapter Four =D This has been such a long story for me… =/ But I am really enjoying it ^-^ So my beautiful reviewers, keep reviewing and I will make it juicy for you. Call me, so I can make it juicy fa ya lol jk! I couldn't help it, I just had to upload all the chapters, but I'm tryna stop. =p hee hee well please review, and tell me – DO YOU WANT A LEMON? Cuz I can make it lemony.

* * *

Sheena awoke in her bed, re-enacting the events of last night. She needed someone to talk to… anyone about this situation. She then thought that she should tell Lloyd her true feelings… he did seem to not be so interested in Collette as much… No, she couldn't think that. But she did want to get it off her chest. She sighed, then decided to just take a bath in the hot spring.

The hot tubs were set up in such a way that there was no male/female baths, but just one. She hoped that Zelos wouldn't walk in on her and make any snide comments about her body. In fact, she didn't even want to face Zelos the way things were going now. She made herself comfortable in the spring, closing her eyes. This would take all of her stress away…

She then heard the door slide open. _Crap! _she thought to herself, thinking Zelos was coming to spy on her. However, she was prepared for this. There was a lot of steam, so she couldn't she the person, but could see his shadow. She grabbed a bowl used to hold the soap bars, and crept up slowly to the standing shadow.. then…

_Pwack!_

"Owww!" cried a voice that was obviously not Zelos'.

"Oh.. Lloyd? I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, touching the place where she wounded him.

"That hurts… why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were Zelos! I'm sorry!"

Sheena then started blushing, realizing they both had nothing but a towel on.

"Yeah… I should go…" he said, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" she said, wanting to take this opportunity to talk to him. Who knew the next time they would be alone. "Uhm, it's not like we're seeing each other naked… uhm… we'll stay far away from each other and just talk. If that's okay with you."

"Uhm… okay," Lloyd said, not wanting to be rude, though flustered at the same time.

They both sat, though as far as possible as they could with still being able to see each other.

"So what's up… What did you wanna talk about?" Lloyd asked her.

"I wanted… needed to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

As if by some strange twist of luck, Collette opened the door, but the pair did not hear it, because they were too wrapped up in their conversation. She wondered why the two were in the hot spring… together. With her angel senses, she listened closely to what they were saying.

"… love.. you…" she heard faintly from the Mizuho-bound gal.

"What?" Lloyd said, in shock.

Sheena nodded, looking down. "For as long as I can remember."

"I do, too… ever since the beginning I have…"

Collette turned away, and left. She couldn't bear to hear anymore. However, little did she know, it was just a misunderstanding… Sheena had actually said – _Collette loves you._

* * *

Collette walked to her room, with tears in her eyes. She thought Lloyd loved her… She was in so much confusion, she didn't know what to do. She then ran into someone.

"Hey my little angel, are you hurt – wait… why are you crying?"

Collette buried her face into the other Chosen's pink attire. "Sheena… told Lloyd she… loved him… and he said it back…" she said, sobbing quietly.

"Now, now, Collete, Lloydie doesn't know what he's missing! Don't worry about it, I assure you."

_What the heck… _Zelos thought, _Sheena and Lloyd have a thing going on? But when did this happen? Crap… and now I have feelings for Lloyd, which makes this a lot worse…_

* * *

_Knock, knock knock._

Collette heard the noise at her door and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked, tryinng to sound as normal as possible.

"It's me… Lloyd."

"Oh. Come on in."

Lloyd opened the door. "Can I sit down?" he asked, meaning next to her.

"Sure."

Lloyd took a seat on the bed next to Collette. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, looking in the blonde haired girl's eyes. Collette tried to keep her composure, but seemed to break. _He promised me…_ she thought in her head.

"No!" she said, surprising herself.

"What?"

"You promised – promised me that we would be together… but then… then… you throw it away and say you love Sheena! How could you, Lloyd?"

"What?" he repeated, not making sense of what he heard.

"And to think… to think she's deceived you… "

"Collette, wait! Slow down, what are you talking about?"

"…She's such a liar! She doesn't care about you, she's just doing this because of that bet with Zelos… that he can make you fall in love with him!" she yelled, running off.

"What…? Bet?" Lloyd said, confused about the whole situation.

* * *

Lloyd had long left Collette's room, and was back in his so he could finally relax. He was so confused as to what was going on – all he could figure out was Collette thought he loved Sheena, and Sheena and Zelos made a bet that he could make him fall in love with him. _And what's even worse is… I actually __**did **__start falling in love with him. Damn! He was just toying with me…_

Then again, Lloyd thought, he should have known better than to fall for it. Zelos was known as a womanizer, player, manipulator, and a deceiver…. He figured he would just have to confront Zelos…

But, too late. The Chosen had already bounded into him room, jumping on him and hugging him.

"Hey, Bud! How about we go to the carnival, just you and me, and ride those teacups again? Eh, how bout it?"

Lloyd sighed. He figured he would do it, just because he did not want to confront Zelos here.

"Alright, alright," Lloyd said.

The pair walked out, and guess who witnessed their actions again? You guessed it, little Collette. And she decided to follow them.

* * *

"Wow Bud! Look at all those hunnies!" Zelos exclaimed, whistling at a girl in a bunny suit.

Lloyd sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but when Zelos did things like that, it made him kind of jealous. Zelos then decided for the both of them that they were going to ride on the teacups. Collette, in pursuit behind them, saw that she wouldn't be able to board the teacups without them seeing her, so decided to stay put and watch from a distant corner.

Zelos smiled at Lloyd. "Brings back memories, huh Lloydie-kun?"

Lloyd blushed. He hated it when he called him that, but it made him kind of embarrassed.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Right now, Bud?"

"Yeah, now… even though it is kind of an awkward time…"

"Not now, Lloydie! It's just me and you time now!"

Little did Lloyd now, Zelos was taking Lloyd out now to actually talk to him as well. He needed to knew whether there was something that was going to go on between them or not. And he decided to figure this out by kissing him… right when they got off the teacup ride. It was kind of like… a formal declaration of love for Zelos. If that's what you call it.

"Woah… that ride was a little faster than normal.. I'm kinda dizzy…" Lloyd said, when they got off the ride.

"You ok there, Bud?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, I'm…"

Zelos leaned in….

And Lloyd barfed on his face. (Sorry ^0^ I couldn't help it.)

"Ahhhh! My face! My face!" Zelos exclaimed, trying to get Lloyd's gross-ness off of him.

Collette flinched from the corner she was watching from. It was kind of funny, but she did notice that Zelos _was _trying to kiss him… She figured he was just doing it for the bet.

"Gah… I'm sorry Zelos, here, let's go to the bathroom real quick."

* * *

"I can't believe… you barfed in my face! Me! The sexy beast!" Zelos said, scrubbing his face in the bathroom repeatly.

"Why was your face so close to mine anyway?" Lloyd said, recovering from his sickness.

Zelos sighed, and decided he was going to be bold.

"Because I was trying to taste your lips again Lloyd, that's why. I never did get to finish with you Lloydie-kun… You never let me put my tongue in your mouth."

Lloyd gulped. Zelos got closer to Lloyd, with a smile on his face.

"N-N-No!"

"What?"

"I know your stupid plan… your bet with Sheena! You're just doing this for kicks!" Lloyd said, getting angry.

"No, Lloyd… You have it all wrong!"

"Get away from me… you… you stupid jackass Chosen!" Lloyd yelled, then running away from the bathroom.

"Crap…" Zelos said out loud to himself, "Why does this happen to me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, this was short compared to my other chapters! But I believe I have probably about 2 chapters left.. containing Sheena's discovery to all the drama, and after that the prevailing couple... ^-^ I'm proud of myself teehee.


	5. Cinque

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had huge writers block and didn't know how to go about the story, I started it over three times, then just gave up lol. But hopefully this time I'll be able to get through it ^-^ This chapter may be shorter than others, but it's not my fault lol

* * *

"Get away from me, you stupid jackass chosen!"Lloyd yelled, running away from the magic swordsman.

_Hot headed as ever... _Zelos thought, running after the boy. "Lloyd, would you wait?!"

Colette heard the commotion and hid behind a ride, but she had no need to worry because the two were so focused on each other that they did not notice her. She knew that she would not be able to pursue them because they would be bound to notice her if she chased after them, so she decided to retreat back into her hotel room.

"Lloyd!"

"Get away from me!"

Lloyd ended up running into the hotel, and going into the elevator. However, before it went up, Zelos ended up catching up with him and jumping into the elevator. When they got to the third floor however, Lloyd ran, yelling at the Chosen. Zelos was becoming frustrated, then heard voices at the other end of the hall. He grabbed Lloyd by the arm and forced him into an empty room.

"I said, get away from me!" Lloyd yelled. "You-"

Lloyd was cut off by Zelos pushing him on the bed and covering his mouth. His body was under the Chosen's, who had both of his legs on either side of Lloyd's. Zelos' red locks fell on top of Lloyd's face, tickling him. The swordsman blushed, watching Zelos as he looked outside the door, making sure the voices faded away before he got off of Lloyd.

"Look.... Lloyd..."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Lloyd said, using his anger to cover up his embarrassment. He then ran out of the room, leaving Zelos by himself.

* * *

"Sheena?" Colette asked, knocking on the door.

"Yea? Come on in."

Colette opened the door, shutting it behind her. Sheena was in her room, eating breakfast. "Hey Colette," the ninja said, "What is it?"

"Sheena... I saw you in the hot spring with Lloyd the other day..."

Sheena turned bright red. "Ah, no! It's not what you think!" Sheena retorted, thinking Colette thought something went on.

"I know that you like him Sheena, I heard what you said... You said that you loved him... And he said he loved you back."

Sheena sweatdropped. "What the heck are you talking about? We were talking about _you._"

"Huh?"

"Yea, I told Lloyd that _you _loved him. Then he told me he liked you back."

"Oh... ah.... I'm so sorry Sheena! I feel so foolish, I let my jealousy get the better of me..." Colette said, becoming flustered.

"It's okay, I can see where you would think that from," Sheena said. _Even though I do really like him... But I should just back off._

"Well Sheena, I did notice something really weird between Zelos and Lloyd..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, they're always together.. and last night I saw them sneak out together...."

"You gotta be kidding me! Zelos is still going on with this bet, even though I told him to stop...!"

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I just gotta confront Zelos and tell him to stop. C'mon, let's go find him."

* * *

When Zelos had awoke after his situation with Lloyd, he decided to go relax in the hot springs. All this was just too stressful for him. The Chosen stretched and sighed, thinking about how he was ever going to explain himself to Lloyd. If nothing could happen between them, he just wanted to be his friend again and forget that any of this had ever happened.

The Chosen then heard footsteps, and saw none other than Lloyd himself. Lloyd saw Zelos and prepared to leave, but Zelos stopped him.

"Hey Bud, can we talk real quick?" Zelos asked.

Lloyd looked at him and seemed to contemplate wheter to stay or not, then finally came to a conclusion. "Sure, but just for a little bit." Lloyd made sure to stay his distance, however.

"Look, Bud. I never meant to hurt you or anything... this was just one huge big joke at first. I never thought it would even really happen," Zelos said, "But then I really **did **start liking you... and I thought I could just kinda BS it like this whole bet thing never happened, but then you found out. All I just really want right now is your forgiveness."

"And why should I forgive you?" Lloyd asked.

"Cuz I really, really, am sorry," Zelos said, "Can you really turn down a face like this???" Zelos then pouted his lips, trying to resemble a puppy dog.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you," Lloyd said, laughing, "As long as you never make that face again."

"So what if I asked for another chance?"

"Another chance?"

Zelos then scooted closer next to Lloyd. "You know... another chance," Zelos said seductively.

Lloyd blushed. "Well, are you gay or bi?"

Zelos seemed shocked. "Lloyd!!!"

"What? What is it?"

"You actually know what GAY and BI is??? What is Raine teaching kids nowadays?!"

"...Shut up. I'm being serious."

"Heh, to be honest, I really don't know.

"Same here," Lloyd said, "I haven't felt this way about any guy before."

"Don't you like Colette though?" Zelos asked, remembering the blonde Chosen.

Somehow, that made Lloyd angry. "Well, don't _you _like Sheena?"

"Well, it seems like _you _like Sheena!" Zelos retorted back.

"How am I supposed to give you another chance if you don't even know who you like?!" Lloyd said, yelling at Zelos. Somehow, that must have turned Zelos on hearing the swordsman yell at him, because he was cut off by a kiss to the lips. The two battled out their anger with their tongues. However, when they were really getting into it, a scream interrupted them.

They both cut off the kiss and looked at the entrance to the hot springs and saw Colette and Sheena. Colette was bright red, and Sheena was as well.

"Zelos!!! Didn't I tell you to stop this bet?" she said, clenching her fists.

"Hey hey hey! I did, I did!" Zelos said, knowing Sheena was about to summon. He wasn't trying to get his butt kicked by Undine once again.

"Shut up!! You're just doing this to rub it in my face! Do you want the satisfaction? Then fine, you've won! But don't go playing with people's hearts!"

"Hey," Zelos said, "You were the one who started this bet in the first place, so don't give me a lecture about hurting people."

"So what?! I told you to stop!"

Genis, Raine, and the others heard the commotion and decided to investigate to see what was going on. Sheena was about ready to summon when Raine stopped her.

"What is going on out here?"

"Zelos here is playing with people's hearts!"

"What?"Genis asked, "Are you talking about that bet?"

"Bet?" Presea, Raine and Regal said simultaneously.

"No use in hiding it now," Sheena said, "Zelos and I made a bet that he could woo Lloyd. And I told him to stop, but he won't!"

"Why would you do something as foolish as that? I swear, sometimes you guys are so childish," Raine said, folding her arms. "Though I do respect you to realize what you were doing is bad. But Zelos, why would you still go on with it?"

"I told you, I'm not!" Zelos said.

"Zelos... plays with people's hearts..." Presea said, in her monotone voice.

"That's enough, guys!" Lloyd said, becoming angry everyone was ganging up on Zelos, "I understand the situation, and Zelos already apologized!"

"Then why were you guys kissing?" Colette asked.

"Uhm..." Lloyd was at a loss for words. He then finally decided to come out with it, "Because we... like each other..."

This seemed to tick Sheena off. "Then why did Zelos kiss me two days ago?! Lloyd, he's just brainwashed you! Don't fall for it!"

Lloyd looked at Zelos. "Wait... you kissed me two days ago...."

"That was..." Zelos said.

"No! I was stupid to forgive you!" Lloyd said, his eyes filling with tears. "Just leave me alone! And this time... for good!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh no, poor Lloyd T_T what will happen now that everyone knows Zelos is a womanizer/manizer? Lol. I was gonna make this chapter a lemon but no one said anything about it, so I guess no one wants it?


	6. Finale: Sei

**Author's Note**: Ack! I haven't updated in so long! I have a huge writers block, so I just decided to write off of the top of my head and see what happens. So I don't even know lol. But ok, to address some indivdual comments, **GintaxAlvissForever** – I told people around chapter 2 or 3 if they wanted a lemon, and no one answered! So yea lol. **AngelofaWhiteNight** – I think I may make this chapter a lemon, or just make an alternate ending picking up from the last chapter. And I love a story that makes me mad lol ^-^ it just adds up to the suspense of what actually happens.

**Side Note For Anyone Who Cares: **I beat the game with Zelos as the "soul mate"... and it was HILARIOUS. I'm telling you, if you haven't, try it out.

* * *

"Zelos, what the hell is your problem?" Sheena asked angrily.

"What are you talking about? You're the ones who got him all upset!"

"You're the one who said you would stop the bet! Then you go and kiss me, then go behind my back and kiss him! How selfish can you get?"

"I think you're forgetting whose idea this was in the first place. Plus, you're the indecisive one. You're going back and forth between me and him."

"Ooooh, you... you... stupid jackass!" Sheena exclaimed, about to summon Undine to give Zelos a piece of her mind.

"Stop," Raine said, grabbing Sheena's hand, "You guys are acting like children! Maybe you should talk this amongst the two of you."

"Fine..." Sheena said, stopping her summoning.

"Fine by me," Zelos said, shrugging. He hated how everyone always made him look like the bad guy.

* * *

"What's your problem, Zelos? Why would you go and do that to Lloyd?" Sheena asked, when the two were alone in a room at the inn, "I told you to call off this stupid bet!"

"I did! You guys didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this. What's your great explanation?" Sheena said, mocking the Chosen.

"This is so embarrassing. I can't believe you're making me admit this."

"Admit what?"

"This whole thing started off as a JOKE. But I ended up falling for Lloyd!"

"Whatever! You're lying!"

"I'm dead serious, Sheena."

"Then... then why did you kiss me?"

"Well... let's just say I was... remembering the moment when we were kids. And it kinda just took a hold of me..."

"Zelos..." Sheena said, turning bright red, "Don't **tell **me you like me too."

"Hell no."

Sheena slapped Zelos in the face. "Then what are you getting at!?"

"I started having feelings for Lloyd before that," Zelos said, rubbing his face, "And I was thinking if I kissed you, those feelings would go away. Stupid, yeah, I know."

Sheena turned red with anger. _I feel like an idiot, _she thought, _I was sitting here thinking he liked me, and I kinda liked him back... Well, no point in admitting that now._

"So now I look like the bad guy, though I'm being completely honest," Zelos said, sighing.

"Well then, tell Lloyd that."

"How am I supposed to do that if you guys went and made me look like the villian?!"

"I don't know! This is partly your fault too!" Sheena said, "Maybe we should just go both apologize. It will be easier if it is the two of us."

"You're right. But try not to make me look so bad, okay?"

* * *

Lloyd sat in his room, curled up into a ball. He wondered why Zelos would do all this just to mess with him. He thought that he was actually being honest... and that he really wanted to be with him. But then he found out that he had liked Sheena. Lloyd sighed, wondering why his life was so confusing at the moment. In fact, Sheena had also told him Colette loved him... He had known that, and felt some feelings toward Colette as well, but for a while, those feelings had diminished. Ever since he had started talking to Zelos... He had always felt some type of connection with him, but never wanted to admit it before...

_Knock, knock, knock._

Lloyd looked up. He hoped it wasn't Zelos, coming to apologize again. So he stayed quiet.

"Lloyd? It's Sheena," he heard.

_Oh great. It's Sheena coming to tell me how bad Zelos is, probably what else he did to her, how this was just one big old bet to make me look stupid._

Despite him thinking that, he decided to let her come in. "Sure, come in," he said, prepared for whatever she was about to tell him.

He wasn't expecting it when the red headed Chosen came in as well. He turned bright red, then looked away. "What.. what do you want?"

"Look, Lloyd," Sheena started, as if she didn't know what to say, "This was just one big misunderstanding... The bet was pretty much my fault... Please don't be mad at Zelos."

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like he even cares about me."

"Look Bud, I do!" Zelos retorted, "I know this might have seemed like a stupid bet, but after I while, I really did start liking you..."

"That isn't enough for me!" Lloyd yelled, standing up, "Because I **love **you!"

Sheena's mouth dropped wide open. Now, she felt really dumb. Turns out, both of her love intrests liked each other. She thought for sure Lloyd would just forgive Zelos and everything would be okay. But this was a huge twist.

Zelos had about the same reaction. He turned a bright red and gulped. "Bud... I..."

"What?"

Zelos took a few steps toward Lloyd. "I... I love you too."

Lloyd blushed. "R...really?"

"Yeah. I don't just go throwing around the word 'love' like that. You should know that."

"But... what about... I thought you liked Sheena."

"I thought **you **liked Sheena. And Colette."

"Well, Sheena likes you..."

"Well, Sheena likes you too!"

"Oh my god, guys, just stop!" Sheena yelled, "You guys are getting nowhere! It seems like you don't even know if you wanna be with each other!"

Lloyd knew what Sheena was saying was true. Though he loved Zelos, he did feel something toward Colette... And Sheena as well. He knew Zelos also felt the same way toward him and Sheena.

"You guys need to decide what you really want," Sheena said, wanting a straightfoward answer, "And Colette needs to be a part of this, too, Lloyd."

"What are you saying, Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"You need to choose wheter you want to be with Zelos... or Colette. Or me," she said, putting it bluntly.

"Are you serious? Why is this coming down to just me?"

"Zelos, too!" Sheena said, "He has to choose wheter he wants to be with you... or uh... me..."

"What?? That's so much pressure!" Zelos said, wishing he could have gone unoticed in this whole thing, "What if I choose Lloyd, but he chooses Colette or you? How dumb would I feel?"

"Well, it's the only way to solve this," Sheena said.

"Yeah, Zelos, Sheena is right. I think I'm gonna need some time to think about this." He then left the room, wanting to be by himself to think.

"Well then... I'm going to go tell Colette," Sheena said, leaving as well.

Zelos sighed, sitting down on the bed. _What the hell is Sheena thinking?! This isn't going to work. This is going to be one big old mess.._

_

* * *

_

That night, Lloyd made his decision. He knew what he was going to do, and he had the confront the person about it. He waiting until night, and then left his room to go talk to Colette. However, right when he walked out, he saw Colette leaving the inn. _I wonder where she's going...?_

Lloyd decided to follow the female Chosen. Right when he left, Zelos had witnessed this event. He sighed, knowing the decision made in Lloyd's heart.

* * *

"Hey, Colette!"

The blonde turned around, obviously surprised that Lloyd was behind her. "Lloyd, what are you doing up so late?"

"Uhm, I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, as they both sat down on a bench in front of the inn.

"You know. This whole decision thing. I know what I'm finally going to do."

Colette beamed brightly. "Oh... Lloyd!" she said, hugging him.

"... Which is why I needed to talk to you. I realized my feelings for Zelos..."

Colette pulled away from Lloyd, feeling foolish. "...Oh... so... you're _**not **_choosing me..."

"...I'm sorry.... When I said we'd be together, you took it the wrong way... I didn't mean it like that Colette, I'm so sorry... I know this is selfish, but I'm sure we can still be friends..."

Colette looked down at her palms. "Did you... ever feel anything for me?"

"Of course I did! It's just that, after a while, those feelings just kinda sorta... went away..."

"When?"

"I'm not exactly sure... at first I thought Zelos was just a jackass... But then the day we had the dinner party... and I was talking to him on the terrance... he just seemed so genuine." The conversation was still fresh in Lloyd's mind, he could still remember it...

* * *

_"Hey, Zelos."_

_"What is it, Bud?"_

_"Why do you call me that?"_

_"Why do I call you what?"_

_"You know. Bud."_

_"Oh... Cuz I feel like that name sticks out. I mean, I call everybody else the same thing... Angel, Cool Beauty, Brat..."_

_"Brat?"_

_"Yeah. I call most little boys that."_

_"You're horrible, Zelos."_

_"But 'Bud' just kinda sticks out fresh in my head. My father used to call me that, so I guess since I like you, I call you that."_

_"You... like me?"_

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"I see..." Colette said, seeming to understand. She smiled at Lloyd, "I understand, Lloyd."

"I'm sorry, Colette..."

"No, it's okay!" Colette said, standing up, "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

"Thanks Colette... you're great."

"Tee hee. Thanks. Now I should be getting to bed now..."

"Alright. I'm gonna stay out here a little bit longer. Night, Colette."

Colette turned, holding in her tears. She was telling the truth, whatever made Lloyd happy made her happy. And she was happy for Lloyd. She just wished h would have been happy with her...

* * *

After a couple of minutes when Zelos witnessed Lloyd leaving to talk to Colette, he decided to go outside to get some fresh air himself. However, he wasn't expecting his love intrest to be outside still, as well. He approached him from the back, and heard the twin swordsman say something faintly.

"Zelos... how am I going to tell you this...?"

"It's alright Bud," Zelos said, "I understand."

Lloyd turned around. "Whaa... What are you doing here?"

"I just came out for some fresh air."

"Oh."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The male Chosen sat next to the boy, feeling his warmth. "So, what did you and little Colette talk about?"

"Ah?? You heard?"

"No, I didn't hear anything. I just saw you leave."

"Oh." The boy repeated again, at a loss for words.

"Look, I understand Lloyd. I know that you chose Colette."

"Huh?"

".... And it's not gonna bug me, I get it..."

"Zelos," Lloyd said, trying to stop the red-haired Chosen from talking.

"... And we're still going to be friends, and it's gonna suck cuz Sheena has nobody since you chose Colette..."

"Zelos."

"... But me and her are just going to be alone...."

"Zelos!"

Zelos kept going, but was cut off when Lloyd's lips connected with his. _Is he actually... kissing me?_ Zelos thought, feeling surreal. The kiss stopped, and Lloyd's brown eyes looked sincerely into Zelos'.

"I chose you, not Colette."

"You... did?"

Lloyd nodded, smiling.

"Oh. Bud!!!" Zelos said, hugging Lloyd tightly and shaking him back and forth, "I knew you would choose me! Oooh, I just knew it!"

"Calm down!" Lloyd said, blushing.

Zelos let go of the swordsman. "So this means, we can be officaly together."

"To...together?"

"How about we seal the deal?" Zelos said, winking.

"No...NO I'M NOT GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Lloyd retorted.

"Not that... a kiss, stupid," Zelos said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh."

"How many times are you gonna say 'oh'? Just shut up and kiss the Great Zelos."

"Not if you put it like that!"

"Haha, okay, okay. Well it's been a long day. How about we just go to sleep."

"Sure," Lloyd said, "Do you mind if I... uh... sleep with you?"

"No, not at all," Zelos said, smiling coyly.

"What's with that look, Zelos? Nothing's going to happen."

"I... I know that!" Zelos said, narrowing his eyes at the boy once again. They went up to Zelos' room, and got under the covers together. Lloyd faced Zelos, looking into his eyes.

"Zelos..."

"Yeah, Bud?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhh! Ok well... here ya go! I hope it wasn't as crappy as I thought. However, I am going to make an Extra Chapter, which is a lemon, and then perhaps another chapter, which will be an alternate ending. However, I might not do the alternate ending as it tends to be very depressing lol... Yeah, if you didn't guess it, in the alternate ending it wouldn't be Lloyd x Zelos. But you don't know who chooses who, or if someone ends up choosing someone and they choose someone else lol. so, if you want it, I will type it, or I may just type it up now. Kthanksbye! =]


End file.
